Longing
by Kalira69
Summary: Madara's lover has been gone, kept away from his arms, for far too long. When Tobirama finally returns where he belongs, neither of them can resist the need to be as close to one another as possible once more.


Written for the 'Longing' space on my **fluffbingo** card for 2019 Q2.

One of _five_ fluffbingo stories I wrote for this ship (out of a total of twenty-five) and one of two MadaTobi fluffporn for fluffbingo.

* * *

A familiar shiver ran through Madara, stirring him from sleep though it was a comfortable - and not only that but also well-loved - feeling. He hummed, stretching a little, and then-

"Tobirama?" Madara's eyes snapped open as he flung his senses outwards only to find that familiar cool ocean of chakra nearby. "Tobi!" Madara cried, bolting up and throwing aside the kakebuton and-

Tobirama all but pounced on him before he could rise to go to his lover, and Madara twined him into a snug embrace as soon as he came within reach. "Tobi." Madara repeated, softer, nuzzling into the crook of Tobirama's neck and humming as his lips brushed warm skin.

Tobirama slid down slowly, settling further into Madara's lap with his legs pressed close on either side of Madara's waist. "Madara," Tobirama smiled, his brilliant eyes warm, "ohh . . . I _missed_ you." he breathed, tightening his arms around Madara's shoulders and pulling him into a hard, needy kiss.

Madara purred against his mouth, one hand sliding up and down his spine, pulling him closer as he moaned. "I missed you," Madara said softly as their lips parted, "you were gone too long, beloved."

Tobirama kissed him again, firm but quick, then nuzzled his cheek with more light, feathery kisses, still clinging tightly. Madara was just as reluctant to loosen his hold on his lover, one hand still roaming Tobirama's body in needy caresses to reassure them both, the other arm locked around his waist.

"It shouldn't have been so long." Tobirama said against his cheek, sighing, and Madara hugged him tighter.

"I know. I worried." Madara admitted, tipping his head back enough to catch Tobirama's eyes. "Even knowing you should be safe with Mito's family. . ."

Tobirama kissed him lightly. "We were safe." he agreed, knuckles rubbing lightly at the nape of Madara's neck, fingers splaying to push through his hair. "Gone far too long . . . but safe." he murmured, and drew Madara into another kiss, lingering this time, tongue tracing his lower lip. Madara opened for him, eagerly meeting his lover's delving tongue with his own, free hand finally settling at Tobirama's shoulder and gripping more tightly.

"I don't want to be without you for so long again." Madara said breathlessly, an admission he might not have made - at the least not so easily - had he not been woken by his lover's return, and half-drunk on his presence after so long without him.

Tobirama wound both hands into his hair, arching and pushing closer against Madara with his whole body. "I don't want to be apart from you for so long either, darling." he returned, nuzzling Madara affectionately, his breathing a little too quick. "Not again."

"_Good_." Madara said firmly, biting gently at Tobirama's jaw.

"Madara. . ." Tobirama brought one hand forward to cup his cheek, Madara's hair still tangled around his lover's long fingers. "I want you." Tobirama begged, pulling him in for a kiss.

Madara's breath caught as Tobirama's mouth slanted demandingly over his own, Tobirama pulling at his hair again. "Yes." he said as they parted, almost panting it against Tobirama's mouth. He hauled his lover in even tighter against himself, and Tobirama purred, hips arching to push into him.

Tobirama was already hard, his erection a firm line of pressure against Madara's belly. Madara shivered, a little more heat flaring and adding to that already built deep in his stomach. He slid his free hand down Tobirama's side, unhappily aware that he was going to have to let go to get his lover out of his clothes. Tobirama kneaded his shoulder, all but squirming in his lap, hips rocking, and Madara groaned, tipping him backwards to lie across the rumpled kakebuton.

Tobirama didn't release him, but Madara was already moving with him, keeping close enough to feel his lover's body against his own. Tobirama pulled at his yukata, which came open easily, letting Tobirama's hands inside - Madara had to fight a little more to get to Tobirama's skin, even with him already free of the travelling gear he must have shed on his way to the bedroom.

Tobirama's hands wandering his body and pushing his yukata further off his shoulders, stroking and squeezing, did _not_ help. Madara hissed softly and Tobirama purred, sliding one hand down to smooth over his cock, the other cupping his ass to pull him down harder as Tobirama began to fold his legs more tightly around Madara's waist.

Madara growled softly, kissing up under Tobirama's jaw and pushing at one of his thighs to keep it down, fingers twisting into the fabric of his pants. Tobirama arched under him, rubbing up against him needily and groaning a protest, but let himself be repositioned so Madara could push up a little and get at his pants.

His cock sprang free of the constraining material eagerly when Madara reached inside, and he dipped his head as Tobirama pouted, lapping at the tip already growing wet with precome. Tobirama let out a breathy cry and bucked up under Madara's tongue, and he smiled, nuzzling the velvety warm skin of the shaft as he stripped Tobirama's pants away. He bent and twisted, slipping out of them almost before Madara could get them out of the way.

_Flexible_, Madara thought, absently appreciative, sliding his hands slowly back up Tobirama's legs and lingering to press wet kisses up the length of his cock. Tobirama moaned, throaty and low, his eyes gleaming a deep ruby shade as Madara looked up to meet them.

Madara's stomach clenched and his cock throbbed at the sight. He moved up over Tobirama quickly, kissing him fiercely and pressing down against him with a groan.

Tobirama purred, wrapping his arms around Madara's shoulders and rocking his hips up, rubbing their cocks together as he braced one thigh over Madara's hip. He moaned, letting his weight settle more easily over Tobirama, sliding a hand between them and curling his fingers around their cocks, stroking as Tobirama thrust up into him again.

Tobirama hauled Madara closer, pulling his hair and making his breath catch, kissing his face as he gasped. "_Madara_. . ." Tobirama moaned, hips rolling up into the pressure of Madara settling atop him, legs tightening around Madara's hips.

Madara stroked them together roughly as he kissed Tobirama again, feeling his own calluses, hard but smooth with use, against tender skin. Tobirama writhed beneath him, angling into his touch and pushing their bodies together so effectively Madara barely had to keep moving his hand to stroke them.

It was delicious, feeling Tobirama snug against him, wrapped around him, pulling him in and eagerly rutting up into his hand, against his cock, but. . .

Madara moaned into Tobirama's mouth, twisting his wrist as he stroked upwards again, squeezing a little more firmly. Tobirama bucked against him with a soft cry, half breaking their kiss. He bit at Madara's mouth, gentle and insistent. This was delicious, and Madara was drunk on the sensations of his lover in his arms again, all lithe muscle and heat and desire and _demand_, but he wanted to feel Tobirama from even closer, wanted to be _inside_ him. It had been far, far too long since they had been so close.

Madara moaned, muscles tensing, and nuzzled Tobirama's face as he squeezed tighter for a moment, then released their cocks. Tobirama groaned, arching higher as he pressed against Madara, pulling his hair again - hard enough to drag his head back and make him buck, pleasure sparking down his spine.

"_Tobirama_." Madara groaned, hips hitching as he reached blindly for the little pot by the futon, fumbling slightly. "Oh _fuck_."

Tobirama purred, wrapping his legs more fully around Madara's waist, refusing to let him pull away any further. Madara could have tried harder, or if he could find the words, explained why he was trying, but he fell into his lover's grip willingly.

After a few long moments he shifted and instead hooked his foot around the smooth-glazed ceramic, sending it sliding up into his restricted reach with a distracted jerk. Tobirama dragged one hand down Madara's back, making him arch and close his eyes under the firm press of fingertips that was just shy of painful, shuddering.

He knocked the lid off the pot and dug his fingers inside, the slippery salve melting against his skin even as he withdrew them again. He shifted up off Tobirama a little, reluctantly, and nudged his lover's leg up higher, trailing his knuckles down the back of Tobirama's thigh.

He made a sound that was half a moan and half a curious hum, obligingly folding himself up a little more, letting his knee rest against Madara's side. He stilled as Madara's slicked fingers found his ass and rubbed firmly at the tightly puckered muscles there. "_Madara_, fuck," Tobirama ground out, his knee digging into Madara's ribs as he bent further and Madara pressed one finger inside him, "fuck, _fuck_, darling, fuck yes."

Madara kissed his lover's jaw, sliding his finger deeper as Tobirama's hips shifted with tiny, restless twitches, smiling distractedly. He twisted his hand, finger sliding slickly inside his lover, and Tobirama moaned, head tipping back as he clutched at the nape of Madara's neck.

"Faster, come on," Tobirama groaned, fingers tightening on Madara's nape, then easing again, "_want_ you."

Madara shuddered, pressing his face against Tobirama's neck. "Easy," he said, voice a little choked, even as he sank a second finger in alongside the first, "been a while."

"Too long already." Tobirama said harshly, his voice a little thin with a whine as he dragged his head back up and pulled Madara into a kiss. Madara let himself move a little faster as he worked Tobirama open, his lover's body easing under his touch, welcoming him in. Tobirama moaned, a shiver running through him, his muscles clenching.

Madara plunged his fingers a little deeper and Tobirama pushed into his hand, body bowing upwards and hands twisting in Madara's hair. He moaned, hips jerking and pressing his cock against both the futon and the firm curve of Tobirama's ass. His lover moaned his name and pulled even harder at his hair, and Madara panted, closing his eyes and arching his back as he cried out.

One of Tobirama's hands smoothed over his shoulder, and Madara keened softly against his lover's throat. "Madara, please. . ." Tobirama shifted beneath him and Madara realised he'd let himself go lax, half sprawled atop his lover.

He struggled to catch his breath, curling his fingers inside Tobirama and shifting up a little. Tobirama moaned, deep and rough, but tightened one arm around Madara's neck, keeping him from moving away. Madara smiled and kissed his lover, gentle and shallow as Tobirama shuddered and pushed down into the slide of Madara's fingers inside him.

Madara twisted them, curling them up against his sweet spot and making him all but yowl, back arching and head tipping back. Madara kissed his throat then instead, mouth open, feeling Tobirama's pulse throbbing against his tongue, heavy and quick.

He pulled his fingers free and Tobirama groaned a protest even as he shifted his legs around Madara's waist. Madara slid his hand up, slick knuckles gently rubbing over Tobirama's sac, and moved closer, the head of his cock dragging over Tobirama's hot skin and making him groan even before it snugged up against his ass.

Madara paused there, catching his breath and lifting his head to meet his lover's eyes.

"_Madara_. . ." Tobirama begged, running one hand caress through the hair falling forwards on one side of his face in an almost feathery, then cradling his jaw.

Madara rolled his hips forwards and down, sinking into his lover's waiting body as Tobirama arched under him, legs tightening around him to pull him in insistently.

"_Yes_. . ." Tobirama moaned, hips twitching as Madara shifted carefully and bit his lip, thrusting gently, sheathing his full length inside his lover. "_Ohh_, missed this." Tobirama said shakily, thumb rubbing over Madara's lower lip, inner muscles clutching needily at his cock.

Madara caught Tobirama's thumb lightly between his teeth instead, rolling his hips as he settled close, Tobirama's legs almost squeezing the breath from him when his lover bucked beneath him again. Madara purred, releasing Tobirama's thumb and nuzzling past his wrist to bend and catch his mouth once more.

Tobirama pulled lightly at his hair and rocked with him as he thrust again, a little harder.

Madara groaned, moving with a bit more force than he'd intended. Tobirama only pushed into it, moaning approvingly into Madara's kiss, and he growled softly and wrapped his hand around Tobirama's cock, stroking in counterpoint. Tobirama rocked back the other way, letting out a sharp little startled cry, his legs pressing more firmly against Madara's back, pulling him insistently down.

Madara paused, going still, and Tobirama made a rough, unhappy sound, yanking roughly at his hair. Madara's hips jerked, eliciting a low, pleased moan and a slightly crooked smirk from Tobirama.

He huffed, struggling to draw a deep breath, and braced both hands on the futon beside his lover's shoulders. Tobirama whined at the loss of Madara's hand on his cock, but rocked down onto Madara's without hesitation all the same.

Madara pushed himself up and Tobirama's whine dropped into a soft, distressed rumble, his fingers tightening in Madara's hair, pulled around both shoulders by Tobirama's grip.

Madara hummed, a shudder racing up his spine, his toes curling at the sensation of the shifting pressure around his cock, and pulled Tobirama's upper body up with him as well. He rocked back onto his heels as his lover's weight settled across his thighs, shuddering again. Tobirama gasped, leaning into Madara for support and rocking his hips at the same time.

Madara had to drop a hand to the futon beside his hip to catch himself, wavering, and Tobirama purred, nipping his ear and pushing his hair back over his shoulders. Tobirama rocked in his lap, more purposeful this time, and Madara thrust up into him, nuzzling into the curve of his throat and moaning, left hand sliding up his spine.

Tobirama shifted his weight enough to move more freely, not resting against Madara's chest but only wound close to him, and arched into a rocking thrust. Madara let his hand roam a little higher still as he thrust up to meet his lover, breathless with pleasure.

Madara's lashes fluttered and he tilted his head back as Tobirama wound his fingers more tightly into Madara's hair and pulled, dragging it down his back. He keened, bucking and blindly grabbing hold of Tobirama, catching his hip on one side and thigh on the other.

Tobirama nipped his ear and leaned close again, their bodies pressed together, and murmured in his ear as he pulled Madara's hair again. Madara cried out softly, back arching and muscles trembling with the sparking sensation of pleasure lancing through him. Tobirama nuzzled his cheek, easing the tension and rocking in Madara's grip, fucking himself down onto Madara's cock.

Madara moaned and kissed his lover's throat, moving to match his rhythm, hands sliding down and back up his thighs, catching hold of his hips as he arched and rose and settled again fluidly. Tobirama purred approvingly as Madara pushed up into him, squirming and leaning against Madara's chest, tilting his head to draw Madara into a kiss.

He curled one arm around Tobirama's shoulders as he sank into it, breathless and warm, but shallow as they both took pauses to catch their breath and kept moving together. Madara sucked at Tobirama's lower lip, rocking his hips up into each solid drop of his lover in his lap, on his cock.

Tobirama moaned his name, hips rolling down more firmly as his muscles tightened around Madara's cock. Madara's hands roamed up his sides and back down to his hips as he moved, tightening harshly. Tobirama laughed unsteadily, resettling his grip on Madara's hair - fingers brushing his back and making him shiver and straighten a little more - and then yanking firmly down and back.

Madara let out a broken shout, hips jerking out of rhythm. Tobirama wrapped one hand around the back of Madara's shoulder and repeated the rough tug with the other, not quite in time with his movements as he rode Madara's cock. Madara whimpered, his muscles twitching, his blood hot and his throat tight. "Tobi." he gasped, fingers digging into his lover's hips as Tobirama kept moving.

Tobirama responded with a vague murmur, twisting his arm and forcing Madara's back into a sharp arch as his head was pulled down further. He was barely balanced on his knees, especially as he continued to push up into Tobirama's body every time he brought himself down firmly, taking Madara's cock in eager thrusts. Madara couldn't actually find it in himself to care about his wavering balance, twitching and holding ever tighter onto Tobirama for stability.

Tobirama kissed his throat, biting along the taut muscle down one side of his arched neck, and Madara jerked. Tobirama purred and bit a little harder, pushing into the contact everywhere their bodies touched, slick muscle tightening around his cock as Tobirama groaned.

Madara thoughtlessly rubbed his hands along the length of Tobirama's thighs, then tightened his grip on his lover again as Tobirama gave another yank at his hair. He was silent, caught and breathless between Tobirama's body tight around his cock and Tobirama's hand dragging insistently at his hair, for a long moment, then moaned breathily, hips hitching up a little harder.

Tobirama rocked down into his newly forceful little thrusts and rubbed himself forwards against Madara, moaning against his throat, teeth scraping lightly. Madara moaned thinly, dragging his hands up Tobirama's sides and pulling his lover closer against himself, wavering and lightheaded.

Shuddering, Tobirama keened thinly, teeth sinking into Madara's throat as he closed his thighs more tightly around Madara and-

Madara cried out as his head snapped back, Tobirama's tight grip suddenly pushed lower and dragging his hair along in his lover's fist, sending a rush of fiery sparks down his spine from the harsh sting. Madara's hips slammed upwards, burying his cock in his lover's body as Tobirama's slick heat clamped around him. The world spun beyond his closed eyes and pleasure roared through him, Madara barely registering a dull pain flaring in his back beyond it.

Madara shuddered beneath Tobirama's weight, almost idly rocking up into him even as it sent shivery little stabs of _almost too much_ through him, and spread the slick feeling between their bodies further. Tobirama's low, throaty laugh made him open his eyes just as Tobirama brushed a kiss to his jaw, and he looked up into deep red eyes crinkled with amusement. Madara opened his mouth, then closed it when all he managed to come out with was a weak hum.

He was looking _up_ at Tobirama. Directly up. With the ceiling beyond him. Madara blinked.

Tobirama laughed softly again, nuzzling Madara's cheek and uncurling his fist wedged uncomfortably - knuckles digging in - beneath the small of Madara's back. He stroked lightly, not pulling his trapped hand free, and trailed his lips along Madara's jaw to his mouth in distracted, messy kisses.

Madara brought one hand up to cup the back of Tobirama's head, kissing him with lazy heat, left hand tightening on his hip. Tobirama purred into the contact, arching in a soft undulation, his body squeezing Madara's cock again and making him jerk. Tobirama shivered and whined, tilting his head and breaking away from Madara's kiss. He pushed himself up, long legs unfolding as he disengaged their bodies with a low moan.

Madara hissed, his stomach clenching, and pulled gently, drawing Tobirama back down against himself. He came willingly, heavy and lax as he settled mostly at Madara's side, leaning a little across his chest. Tobirama purred and nuzzled his jaw and up to his mouth once more, tugging lightly at Madara's jaw to bring him closer as they kissed languidly.

Madara stroked his back, luxuriating in the feel of his lover pressed close at his side, warm and supple and heavy.

"I missed you so, darling." Tobirama said softly against his mouth as they broke apart.

Madara hummed and hugged him tight, nuzzling his cheek. "You aren't going anywhere, beloved." he said firmly, half petulant and half pleading. He met Tobirama's gaze.

Tobirama kissed him lightly, fingers tangling into his hair and resting over his heart. "No. No, I'm not." he agreed, eyes warm as he smiled. "I'm staying right," he shifted, cuddling a little closer against Madara, "here."

Madara purred, splaying one hand over Tobirama's back. They were slick and sweaty, and they would need to get up and wash, but for now . . . Madara couldn't imagine pulling away from his lover, or being any more comfortable than he was just here. Tobirama seemed no more inclined to move himself, body relaxed where he lay half draped over Madara, eyes heavy-lidded.

No. No, not yet. Madara gently nipped Tobirama's jaw and nuzzled their noses together, cradling his lover against himself.


End file.
